


Marooned at Disney

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Disney World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip gets dropped off by his crew at the Happiest Place on Earth </p><p>Completely unbetta'd and silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marooned at Disney

Why do I feel like this is a mutiny?!” 

Rip shouted up at the hovering but clocked Waverider as Sarah leaned out of the open hatch. Ms. Lance had taken over flight controls saying she had a surprise for Rip. He had been slightly worried, her last surprise was fighting the huns, which was fun he had to admit, but he had been sore for weeks after. 

“It’s not, just enjoy yourself!” Rip looked up at her with confusion as she dropped something down to him. The bearded Brit caught it, t was a leather wallet. He raised a brow as he flipped through the wallet, a drivers license, 200 dollars in various bill sizes, all from the 2000’s which gave him a hint what time period they were in, and a small card with Donald Duck on it. It was a Disney World ticket.

Rip finally looked around and noticed he was standing in a parking lot, I sign next to him saying he was in Ursula parking lot row 94-100, a few cars parked around him barring a number of different Disney logos. 

“Really, Disney World?!” If they had wanted him to enjoy himself it would have not been to lie to him about some mission, get him to change into period accurate clothing and then drop him off at a theme park… tea in a library would have been better.  
“It’s the Happiest Place on Earth!” came the slightly faint voice of Jax from behind Sarah. Ah so it was an entire crew decision. Rip rolled his eyes and sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. Sarah shouted something about calling Gideon when he wanted to leave, with a condition that it couldn’t be right now or 5 minutes from now or in an hour. Rip had started walking towards the park at this point, hearing the ship take off behind him. 

Rip followed a family onto the tram which puttered them over to the main gates. There was a brief pause before entering the park as he looked at himself in a full bodied mirrored surface. He looked a little hipster-ish as Kendra had described the look before handing it over. Tight jeans, a t-shirt that in simple blue lettering that proclaimed “I have seen the future” and a hoodie jean jacket combo…. He actually looked good and felt himself relax a bit more into the idea of being at the park.

Rip had never been before, back when he worked for the Time Masters he had known quite a few people that had gone back in time an visited the place. Rip had never fully seen the interest in it, it was a man-made park. Why bother when you could have simply gone to any part of history? watched someone joust, get in a gun fight or watch the fall of a great empire? Rip smirked as he imagined the crew calling him a nerd and he strolled through what was called Main Street U.S.A. a marching band struck up ‘Be Our Guest’ as he walked by and it caused him to jump a bit, put his head down and keep walking towards Cinderella’s Castle. 

The castle was stunning,granted not exactly like a real castle but Rip was going to have to forgive them for that because he stood there just examining it before he remembered the phone Sarah had tossed into his hands before they dropped him off. The phone was out and he took several pictures of the castle before he moved on, deciding standing there and just taking pictures would be sort of a waste of the day. A passing kid said something about want to go to the “future land” and curiosity had Rip following them to Tomorrowland. 

Rip wasn’t sure what he had expected, the idea of the ‘future’ he had learned had been filled with different possibilities depending on what time one was in. But this? this was so optimistic, which certainly wasn’t bad. Rip found himself smiling at all of it. It was charming, a little out-dated even without it being the future but he guessed it didn’t matter, the actual future wasn’t his to share… A cast member came over and asked if he was okay, apparently he had been standing a little too still for awhile. Rip assured the cast member he was alright and figured a ride was in order, the Carousel of Progress seemed like a good place to start.

The room was dim as Rip took a seat in the back, he didn’t really know what was supposed to happen but there wasn’t any harnesses or lap bars so he guessed he didn’t have to move. The lights went fully out as the show started.  
The smile didn’t leave the time-traveler’s face as the show sang it’s way through the years until reaching what he guessed was supposed to be a near future idea.The mention of a VR game set his mind back tracking to a memory of Jonas which he clamped down hard on and willed himself to at least try and get back into a good mood. The song was catchy enough though and once the show was over he had forgotten the brief dive into the memory. Unsure where to go next he followed the crowd ending up in line to take a photo with a person in a character suit. Sign said ‘BuzzLighter’ he looked space-y Rip honest to god had no idea who he was but hey a photo with a character was kind of a thing to do at Disney so a Space Ranger seemed sort of fitting, especially for him. He smiled awkwardly as the cast member took his photo and then handed the phone back to him. Leaving Rip once again not really knowing what to do.  
Looking at the phone and picture gave him an idea, this was 2016, the park had wifi, it was pretty easy to pull up a map. A few places peaked his interest but the lines were all kind of long.  
Rip walked through the park taking in the sights and sounds grabbing a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar as he walked to Frontier Land. Keeping himself amused as he thought of bringing Jonah here. It’d ether be hilarious or the park would have to be emptied due to a crazy cowboy. 

The Brit looked at his phone as he headed to the train to take him back to the front of the park. Apparently one of the resorts on the property had a tea room, which played to his proper British side a little too well. It involved purchasing a ticket…wonder if they had them day of? Guess he could always just go and look.    
Well that had been a bust. Apparently, tea time with the princesses was about to start and that you needed reservations for. He thanked the hostess and decided to the explore what he could of the hotel. The garden area he was walking now was lovely, very soothing and quiet until he heard the sounds of someone crying softly. 

Rip followed the sound and found a young girl crying in a ring of bushes.  
“Um, hello? are you okay?” The girl looked up in surprise and tried to stifle her crying as Rip stepped into the ring with her, crouching low next to her. She hiccuped a little before letting out a small answer.  
“I don’t know where my mommy is.”  
“ Where did you see her last?” Maybe he had passed her coming out here though he couldn’t remember any women looking nervous or distraught.  “I was suppose to meet her for princess tea, but she never showed up.” Her lip whibbled again as new tears leaked from the sides of her eyes.  
“Well I was just there maybe I could help you find her?” The girl perked up at that,”Sounds good then…Right.” Rip stood helping the girl out of the bushes and towards the tea room again. During the walk the little girl took his hand between two small fingers as they entered the hotel and bee-lined for the hostess again. Who was in fact dealing with a panic woman.  
“ Excuse me miss?” The woman whipped around. “I believe I found your daughter outs-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence cause the little girl ran to her mother. The mom hoisted her up holding her close and apologizing for stepping away from her to answer a phone call and that she was so sorry that Daddy had to leave early. The mother’s eyes then fell on Rip.

“Thank you for finding her… thank you.” The girl in her arms turned to look at Rip.  
“Do you like tea?” the girl asked curiously  
“Yes, I do.” Rip wondered briefly were this was going before the mom smiled.  
“I think Lulu is asking you to join us for tea.” Rip smiled and nodded in agreement and walked into the parlor with the family.

———————————————————————  
Rip sat on the lip of a divider in the parking lot flicking through his photos. Plenty of the park, a few of him with characters and a boatload of him with the princesses at tea time where a ‘Prince Charming’ pin had been pinned to his shirt by Lulu, a pin that was still attached to his shirt by the end of the day.Next to him was two shopping bags stuffed with little knickknacks for the team whenever the came to pick him up. He had to admit that he had fun today. Not that he was going to tell anyone when he got back on the ship.


End file.
